


Patience is a Virtue

by Orion_fics



Series: Patience [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-27
Updated: 2006-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_fics/pseuds/Orion_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience may be a virtue, but since when did John care about being virtuous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue

John was impatient, so there was no change there. He had been on a mission lasting for several days, and the only thing that was on his mind now was Carson. Well to be honest, Carson had been the only thing on his mind for goodness knows how long, but when he had seen him for the obligatory post-mission check-up it was all he could do not do drag him back to his quarters then and there. A desire that he had growled to the doctor under the cover of moaning about more blood tests.

So he was not impressed by the ‘important work’ that Beckett said he had to do. It was all very well by the doctor’s logical reasoning that the two of them disappearing from work to their quarters in the middle of the day would not be in line with the promise they had made Elizabeth: that their relationship would not interfere with their work. It was all very well for him to say that, but he hadn’t been stuck off world with Rodney McKay for days, where all there was to do to shut out the sniping was imagine what you were going to do with your lover when you got back to him. Plans which did not include watching him mix test tubes and boil water.

Carson sat with his back to John, grinning as he heard another exasperated sigh. The sound was loud enough for him to hear, while just quiet enough so that he knew John would argue he was trying not to distract him. He’d probably give that cocky yet innocent grin as well, relying on the effect he knew it had on Carson. 

Carson knew how impatient John was, and he had missed him too. The nights seemed longer and emptier without him, thinking of him out there, with only Ronon, Teyla and Rodney for company. Thinking of Ronon, Carson looked down ruefully at his own body. It wasn’t bad, he’d admit, but it was nothing compared to John’s and certainly not Ronon’s. He shook his head; he’d have to exercise more. Either that or stand next to Rodney on a full time basis- although the shape Rodney was in nowadays, that wouldn't do him much good either.

He was shaken from his reverie by the sound of breaking glass and he turned to see John holding the top of a test tube, the bottom of which appeared to be scattered along the floor. The look on John’s face, a mix of absolute surprise and puppy-dog expression, pleading his innocence, made Carson want to break into a grin and hug him, but he wasn’t going to be so easily played. He fought against himself and, composing his expression, he advanced towards the startled man.

“That’s it! I want you in the corner, and you’re not moving until I’ve finished and I say we can go.” John opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by the doctor’s retort. “And no arguing! Any word out of you and I spend longer with my experiments - these tests can take days you know. Now move!” Carson stifled a grin as he watched his lover shuffle over to the corner, head bowed like a shamed schoolboy. 

As John reached his destination, he turned, looking over his shoulder.

“Did I say you could look at me? Face the corner now, and I don’t want to have to think about you again.”

Sighing softly, sensible enough this time to keep it really under his breath, John faced the wall. He still couldn’t believe Carson could do this to him. His cock was hard, already straining within his pants, and as much as he tried to convince himself that it was a result of his frustration, and the time he had spent without Carson, he knew it was more to do with the tone of the doctor’s voice as he issued his commands.

How did Carson always do this to him? It wasn’t as if he was unused to orders. Hell, before Atlantis he’d spent his days being ordered around by someone or other. And he’d never thought of it as erotic, but Carson practically had only to tell him to sit down and he found himself hard. The first time he’d heard him take control in a medical emergency, John had thought he was going to have to leave the room. Thinking of that now really wasn’t helping.

Slowly, trying not to make a noise, he moved his right hand around to stroke himself gently, the feel of his hand against his pants making him harder still as he thought of Carson working behind him. He shut his eyes and shrugged; if the doctor wouldn’t play with him, he would just have to play by himself. He relaxed into his own touch, his thoughts drifting so that he jumped as he felt a hand descend heavily on his shoulder, and another grasp his wrist, pulling it away. Carson’s mouth was close to his ear, he could feel his breath stroking over the sensitive skin, and the doctor spoke gently but the authority in his tone was clear.

“I thought I said I didn’t want to have to think about you again. Do you think that’s likely with you jerking off in the corner? Now, hands behind your back, and keep them there, and I want you to think about what you’ve done. I’m not impressed, John.” 

John felt his arms being pulled behind his back, guided to grab his wrist with his other hand, and then the presence behind him was gone and he heard Carson moving things on his workbench once again. This was not a good situation. He sighed, and gripped his wrist tighter as he felt the urge to carry on with his earlier behaviour. Carson had told him to be still, and he knew better than to risk the doctor’s displeasure. He grimaced slightly as he felt himself hardening at the thought, and risked another glance over his shoulder. Carson was oblivious to his discomfort, moving his equipment around, turning knobs and shaking tubes, not sparing John a glance where he stood in his lonely position. The disinterest of the other man only served to make John want him more, and he shook his head at himself. Who would have thought he could be so needy? He grinned; well, for Carson at least.

He jumped as he heard the doors of the lab slide open, and fought his natural urge to turn and see who had entered the room. He heard Rodney’s voice and his shoulders slumped. If McKay had come to see him, Carson could be caught up in conversation for a long time. The two men were speaking softly, but he caught his name in Rodney’s speech, and then heard a laugh from Carson as his voice dipped to reply. John strained to hear, but couldn’t make out the words and he bowed his head in dismay at the thought of McKay seeing him like this, being treated like an unruly child. But he still didn’t turn. 

The conversation came to a halt more quickly than John would have expected, and with relief he heard the doors of the infirmary open and close as McKay left. Straight away he was aware of Carson standing by him again, and then felt the man’s body against him, his strong chest pressing against John’s back, pressing John’s arms to stay in position. One of Carson’s hands reached to the front, pushing below John’s waistband and stroking his cock, which hardened to attention as soon as it was touched.

John bit back the moan that was on his lips, worried that if he made a noise Carson would stop. Carson’s other hand had circled his waist, pulling him back against the doctor’s body where he could feel a need similar to his own, and serving efficiently to prevent his hips from moving and responding as he wished to the man’s touch. Abandoning his self-control, John leant back against the firm, broad chest behind him, revelling in the feeling of protection he always gained from the other man. His head tilted back, supported by Carson’s shoulder as his knees sagged, and he began to wonder if he would last under the doctor’s ministrations. Just as he felt himself at the edge, his breathing hitching, Carson stopped and withdrew his hand. He gently pushed John’s body away from him, holding his upper arms to make him face the wall still.

Then he let go, and John heard the footsteps retreat, then the opening of the lab doors. 

“John?” And taking this as permission, John turned to look at Carson on the other side of the room.

“Don’t touch yourself, and I expect you in my room in an hour. Don’t be late,” and with a smile that really didn’t help John’s situation Carson turned and left, the doors sweeping closed to leave a slightly stunned and very horny Colonel behind him.


End file.
